Our tragedy
by OwnStyle
Summary: Une simple histoire sur Clove et Cato qui sont, pour moi, les vrais amands maudits des 74èmes Hunger Games. "J'ai peur. -Et qu'est ce qui effraie tellement la grande Clove Kentwell ?me taquina-t-il en souriant. -Te perdre, chuchotais-je." Attention, rating M n'est pas là en décoration.


_**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les lieux et je ne tire aucun profit financier à écrire cette histoire, juste la satisfaction d'être lue.**_

_**Chapite 1: la rencontre.**_

Un jeune garçon, pas plus âgé de huit ans, découpait avec une rage et une précision impressionnante un mannequin d'entraînement sous l'oeil fier de son entraîneur et surpris des résidents de l'académie. Soudain, quelqu'un tapota sur l'épaule de l'entraîneur qui décroisa les bras pour se retourner.  
>"Voici la petite,son nom est Clove. Elle est petite et semble fragile mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences,elle sera parfaite pour Cato."<br>L'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête sous le regard stricte de la directrice de l'académie avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de cette gamine qui avait l'air un peu trop sûre d'elle et ils se dirigèrent vers le jeune blond qui s'entraînait.

Cato's POV.

_"You were always my type with you dark heart and your long, black hair."_

Je me fichais pas mal des gens autour de moi, tout ce qui comptait était ces mannequins qui se faisait déchiqueter sous mes lames. Soudain,j'entendis Brutus se racler la gorge et je portais toute mon attention sur lui, haletant et dégoulinant de sueur. Quand je me tournais vers lui, mon coeur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Il avait posé sa grosse main pleine de poils sur l'épaule d'une fille,toute petite, toute mince et le visage remplit de tâches de rousseur. Alors,c'était elle ma partenaire ? Cette toute petite chose que je pourrais briser d'un mouvement de bras ? Cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas de partenaire parce que je les avais envoyé à l'hôpital et ils m'attribuaient cette fillette ? Pathétique. Elle ne tiendra pas une heure avec moi. Quand le coach s'éloigna, elle me sourit et mon coeur s'emballa.

"Je suis Clove Kentwell. Ravie de te connaître !"  
>Malgré moi, je lui rendis son sourire.<br>"Cato Hadley. Alors, Clove Kentwell, montre moi ce que tu sais faire."  
>La brunette se dirigea vers l'armoire à couteaux et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se plaça devant les cibles et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. En les ré ouvrant, elle ne manqua aucune cible. La jolie brune se tourna vers moi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres qui disparu bien vite quand elle vit ma mine blasée.<p>

"Pas mal. Et tu te débrouilles comment au corps à corps ?

-Je m'en sors."

Elle se plaça en garde, m'incitant d'un signe de main à foncer sur elle, ce que je fis sans hésiter et sans réfléchir aussi. Alors que je courrais vers elle, au dernier moment, la Kentwell se décala sur la droite et me fis un croche pied. Je tombais la tête la première sur les tapis d'entraînement, roulant violemment avant que le mur ne stoppe ma chute. Sans le vouloir, j'émis un petit gémissement en heurtant le mur et me releva difficilement. Elle me lança un sourire narquois avant de lancer:

"Tu es fort mais beaucoup trop impulsif, ce qui te mènera à ta perte."

Je grognais avant de me diriger vers elle.

"Encore, ordonnais-je."

Elle se contenta de me sourire avant de se remettre à nouveau en garde.

Clove's pov.

_"The first time I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me."_

Je venais de rencontrer mon partenaire. Mon coeur semblait s'être arrêté quand je l'ai vu. J'avais envie d'être amie avec lui et plus tard, pourquoi pas, faire comme papa et maman et l'épouser quand j'aurais gagné les Hunger Games et lui aussi. Il est fort et ne se fait pas avoir deux fois. C'est bien mais le problème c'est que dans l'arène, il n'y aura peut être pas de deuxième fois. J'ai un an de moins que lui mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, on se débrouille bien à deux. La cloche du midi sonna et tous le monde sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Je ne connaissais personne ici, c'est mon premier jour. J'aidais Cato à ranger ses lances puis il me fit un signe de tête, indiquant que je devais le suivre. J'haussais simplement les épaules et le suivis. Il poussa des portes doubles et je vis une grande salle remplie de chaises et de tables ainsi que sur la droite des plateaux empilés, des cabas remplis de verre et de couverts. La couleur orange des murs me fit froncer le nez. Je traversais la salle en silence, aux côtés de Cato, et plusieurs chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Je n'y prêta pas attention et Cato me tandis un plateau. Enfin passés, il se dirigea vers une table où se trouvaient deux garçons bruns, l'un aux yeux marrons, l'autre aux yeux verts.

"Alors c'est elle ta partenaire ? J'y ai pas cru quand Nolhan m'a dit que c'était une fille."

Je le fusillais du regard avant de m'installer aux côtés de Cato.

"T'arrêtes pas aux apparences Milo, ses parents ont gagné les Hunger Games et son frère est favori pour les Hunger Games alors qu'il n'y participera pas avant ses dix huit ans. C'est à dire dans huit ans.

-Attends, c'est elle Clove Kentwell ? Je l'imaginais un peu plus grande et moins maigrichonne.

-On va voir c'est qui la maigrichonne quand je te battrais sur le terrain, répliquais-je d'un ton arrogant, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

-Elle a de la répartie, j'adore !

-C'est ma partenaire, grogna Cato."

Jaloux ? On ne s'est rencontré que ce matin, c'est complètement bête.

"Sinon, intervins Nolhan, ton frère, c'est Xever ?"

J'hochais simplement la tête.

"Ma soeur est sa partenaire, ils partagent une chambre comme à peu près tous les partenaires du centre !

-Leina est ta soeur ?

-Oui, elle est très forte mais je pense qu'elle s'est attachée à Xever, elle le considère comme son meilleur ami !

-Je sais, Xever me parle tous le temps d'elle et des Hunger Games."

C'est vrai que maintenant que je regarde de plus près, Nolhan et Leina se ressemblent beaucoup: les mêmes yeux d'un vert intense, le même nez en trompette et la même couleur de cheveux.

"Elle aussi mais ça m'embête un peu qu'ils soient si proches. Comment vont ils faire dans l'arène si ils sont les deux finalistes ?

-C'est ça le problème avec le district 2, fit Cato, si l'un meurt, même si l'autre gagne, il dépérit. On nous colle ensemble tous petits, on nous apprends à être solidaires pour finalement nous envoyer à la boucherie. "

Après cette phrase, tous le monde autour de la table se tut et nous finissâmes de manger en silence. Cato avait raison après tous, nos parents nous envoyaient dans ces centres pour nous entraîner mais ne faisaient pas attention aux répercussions psychologiques que ça pourrait avoir sur nous. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Je suis ici pour gagner les Hunger Games, rien d'autre, et j'y arriverai.

•◇Dix ans plus tard.•◇

Cato's POV.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Clove et moi traversions la cafétéria avec nos plateaux, nous sentions tous ces regards envieux et admiratifs. Envieux parce que nous avions un physique plus que potable et admiratifs parce que nous sommes les meilleurs éléments du centre. Malgré moi, tous ces regards m'énervaient. Surtout les regards de ces garçons. Sur Clove. _Ma_ Clove. Elle était belle. Même plus que belle. Magnifique. Une beauté divine. Et je ne me lassais jamais de la regarder. En train de se battre. En train de nager. En train de s' entraîner à marcher sur des talons hauts pour la parade. Jamais.

Clove's POV.

C'était l'heure d'aller dormir. Cato et moi traversions le couloirs pour nous rendre dans notre dortoir. Nous sentions bien tous ces regards sur nous, toute cette jalousie. Nous sommes les meilleurs tributs du centre et toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec Cato. _Mon_ Cato. Dans un sens, je les comprenais. Il est tellement incroyable, musclé et charismatique. Quand il entre dans une pièce, tous le monde le remarque, tous le monde veut lui parler. J'aime ses magnifiques orbes bleues Océan et sa machoire carrée. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines ou bien encore son cou. Je ne me lasserais jamais de dormir dans ses bras forts et chauds. Même l'été et qu'il fait une chaleur de bête ici, dans le district 2. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le voir massacrer tous ces mannequins. De le voir remballer toutes ces filles sans aucune raison valable. Jamais.

Cato's POV.

Nous étions dans le lit. Enfin un moment de répit. Le seul de la journée d'ailleurs. Je pouvais l'embrasser à ma guise, lui caresser les cheveux et être moi même. Même si la plupart du temps elle me riait au nez parce qu'elle me trouvais stupide. Elle est comme ça Clove. Je sais qu'elle ment parce que sinon, elle ne serait déjà plus avec moi. Elle a du caractère et c'est pour ça que j'en suis amoureux. Cette jolie brune endormie dans mes bras était à moi et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde.

Clove's POV.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, à cause des cris de Xever, installé dans le village des vainqueurs situé à côté du centre d'entraînement. Je me tournais vers le visage paisiblement endormi de Cato avant de lui caresser la joue et de m'extirper doucement de son étreinte, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Cet effort fut vain car il gigota légèrement avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

"Clove ? grommela-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Rendors toi, je vais voir Xever, il fait encore des cauchemars. "

Il grogna une dernière fois avant de me laisser partir. J'avais un simple short de pyjama et un débardeur mais en cette saison, le district 2 a un temps assez doux. J'enfilais rapidement mes bottes avant de sortir par la fenêtre pour rejoindre mon frère aîné. Arrivée dans sa chambre, j'évitais de justesse une hache qui vint se planter dans le mur, juste à l'endroit précis où ma tête se situaient deux seconde auparavant.

"Hey, Xev', c'est Clo'.

-Clo' ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui.

-Alors tout est réel ? Leina n'est plus là... chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour moi. "

Il semblait si désemparé, seul dans ce grand lit que ça me déchirait le coeur. Depuis qu'il était rentré victorieux des Hunger Games, il y a trois ans, j'avais l'impression que Xever avait perdu de sa superbe, sa fierté, cette lueur dans ses yeux qui me captivait et m'impressionnait à la fois. J'avais toujours voulu devenir comme lui, si fort et j'en avais bavé avec Cato pour y arriver mais maintenant, le voir dans cet état me faisait réfléchir. Est ce que je deviendrais folle si je perdais Cato ? Probablement. C'est pour ça que les duo d'entraînement au centre avaient un an de décalage, afin d'éviter que le duo en question ne se retrouve aux Hunger Games en même temps. Malheureusement pour Xever, Leina avait été tirée au sort avec une ordure de première qui n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer pendant son sommeil alors il s'était porté volontaire afin de la protéger dans l'arène. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas suffit... Il s'était recouché et j'avais retiré mes bottes pour me placer à ses côtés. J'enlaçais son visage et ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma poitrine puis je le sentis sangloter.

"Chut, tous va bien aller, je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi, tous va bien, chuchotais-je, essayant de le réconforter."

Menteuse. Au bout d'un moment, je le sentis se détendre et remarquais qu'il s'était endormi.

Cato's POV.

Je me réveillais sans Clove à mes côtés. Elle était partie voir son frère, ce qui était complètement interdit. Je me contenta de me diriger vers la salle de bain, d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre et de laisser couler l'eau de la douche dans le vide. Je la couvrais tous le temps comme ça. Je fermais la porte de la salle de bain et me recouchais dans le lit. Brutus, un ancien vainqueur des Hunger Games et notre coach depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, déboula dans la chambre, tirant sur ma couverture. Je grognais avant de me lever à contre coeur.

"Où est Clove ?

- Sous la douche, grommelais-je."

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de m'ordonner d'être là à huit heure avec ma coéquipière puis quitta la pièce. Soudain, j'entendis du fracas dans la salle de bain et la porte s' ouvrit. Clove retira son débardeur avant de se diriger vers moi et de m'embrasser fougueusement, baiser auquel je répondit. A chaque fois c'était pareil, elle allait voir Xever et son coeur se brisait un petit peu plus à chaque fois. Moi,j'essayais toujours d'en recoller les morceaux. Elle me poussa sur le lit et je la laissa faire. Habituellement, c'est moi qui avait le contrôle mais je la laissa faire, pour une fois, parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Clove brisa le baiser pour retirer son short et son soutien gorge puis elle tira sur l'élastique de mon boxer. Je soulevais légèrement les hanches pour faire glisser le morceau de tissu et elle gémissait quand nos deux entre jambes se retrouvèrent en contact. Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois pour m'embrasser puis posa son front sur le mien en brisant le baiser pendant que j'étais en train de retirer sa culotte. Front contre front, les yeux fermés, elle me chuchota:

"J'ai tellement besoin de toi Cato."

J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains puis l'embrassa tendrement parce qu'elle avait besoin de tendresse. Je la laissais faire et rapidement, elle me fit entrer en elle. Clove posa ses mains sur mes pectoraux puis elle commença à bouger de haut en bas puis, voyant qu'elle fatiguait, je me redressais en position assise et la belle brune s' accrocha à mes épaules pendant que je cajolais son cou. Seuls ses gémissements et mes grognements remplirent le silence de cette vaste pièce qu'était notre chambre.

"Je commence à voir les étoiles Cato."

Je souris contre son épaule. C'était une sorte de code entre nous quand l'orgasme approchait.

"Moi aussi, Clove."

Elle ressera son étreinte autour de ma tête puis pencha la sienne en arrière. L'orgasme. C'était toujours aussi bon avec elle. Il était de notoriété publique que nous couchions ensembles et personne n'osait jamais approcher Clove de peur de mes représailles, ma vengeance. La Kentwell se retira de moi mais nous restâmes quand même quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front, le souffle haletant. Elle me sourit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une vraie douche. Je me contenta de me laisser tomber dans le lit en soupirant bruyamment. Rien de mieux que du sexe matinal pour commencer une bonne journée.

Clove's POV.

Nous étions arrivés en retard à l'entraînement et Brutus nous a passé un savon (en plus des trois cent pompes qu'il nous força à faire en guise de punition.). Je voyais au loin Cato en train d'aiguiser les lames de ses épées impressionnantes et qui, à elles deux, devaient bien faire la moitié de mon poids mais il les maîtrisait tellement bien que j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elles ne pesaient rien pour lui. Moi, je faisais quelques étirements afin d'assouplir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà mon corps. Au centre, la matinée était réservée au combat et l'après midi aux anciennes rediffusions des Hunger Games afin d'éviter les erreurs comises précédemment. Je lançais un regard à Cato et vis qu'il me regardait aussi. Il détourna le regard et continua d'aiguiser ses lames en souriant légèrement. Moi, je m'étais contenté de fixer le sol en souriant bêtement, continuant mes étirements. Je savais que cette année, Cato allait se porter volontaire parce que c'était sa dernière année et qu'il était prêt. Malgré le fait que nous étions les meilleurs tributs du centre, j'avais peur qu'il ne revienne pas ou pire, que nous y allions tous les deux. Certes, la dernière option était inenvisageable puisque certaines filles du centre venaient d'avoir leurs dix huits ans et qu'elles se porteraient sûrement volontaires. J'étais effrayée à la simple idée qu'il ne revienne pas. Le soir arriva rapidement et malgré le fait que je me répétais en boucle que Cato était fort et qu'il reviendrait, j'étais anxieuse, cette moisson sera différente, je le sens. Dans la chambre, je me douchais rapidement avant de rejoindre Cato dans le lit et de me nicher dans ses bras chauds et musclés. Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque qui me fit frissonner.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma petite guerrière ?"

Je souris à l'évocation de ce surnom ridicule et que je détestais.

"Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas Monsieur l'Ourson."

Je l'entendis grogner puis commençais à rire légèrement. Il me plaqua sur le dos avant de se caler entre mes jambes et de me fixer intensément de ses orbes d'un bleu océanique.

"Tu peux tous me dire Clove."

J'évitais son regard en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu vas me trouver stupide et faible."

Son regard s' agrandit, sous l'effet de la surprise sûrement, avant qu'il ne réplique.

"Ces deux mots ne serviront jamais à te qualifier si tu veux mon avis."

Je lui souris avant de prendreune grande inspiration.

"J'ai peur.

-Et qu'est ce qui effraie tellement la grande Clove Kentwell ?me taquina-t-il en souriant.

-Te perdre, chuchotais-je."

Il perdit son sourire.

"Tu ne me perdras pas, je reviendrais, couvert de richesses et d'honneur et toi, l'année prochaine, tu iras aussi et tu gagnera. Ainsi, nous vivrons heureux dans le village des vainqueurs, sans enfants afin qu'ils évitent cette boucherie.

-Tu as tous prévu n'est ce pas ?"

Il se contenta de me sourire avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser. Dieu ce que j'aimais ce garçon. Rapidement, il partit à l'exploration de mon cou puis avec un dernier baiser, il s' affala à mes côtés en me serrant fort contre lui. Malgré moi, je chuchota:

"Je t'aime Cato."

C'était la première fois que je lui disais et ça donnait une dimension plus que réelle à notre relation. Je le sentis se tendre contre mon dos et essaya de rectifier le tir.

"Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je sais que ce n'est pas autorisé et...

-Je t'aime aussi Cloverfield."

Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de me chuchoter qu'il était temps que nous dormions. Je savais que ça lui coûtait de me dire ces cinq mots parce qu'il pensait que nous, abandonnés dans un centre d'entraînement dès nos sept ans pour de l'argent, ne pouvions pas connaître ce genre de sentiments comme l'amour mais je savais qu'il avait tord parce que je l'aime, et qu'il m'aime aussi. Je m'assoupis au bout d'un moment, écoutant la respiration lente et régulière de Cato. Au bout de ce qui me semblait une dizaine de minutes, un son strident me sortit des méandres du sommeil. Cherchant la cause de cet horrible son, je vis que c'était mon téléphone -un luxe acquis parce que nous étions le duo le plus performant du centre afin de garder contact avec nos familles- et vis que ma mère m'appelait, à 5h54 du matin. En grommelant, je décrocha et c'est d'une voix paniquée qu'elle me dit:

"Clove, c'est ton petit frère, il n'est plus à la maison !

-Quoi ?!"

Je me levais du lit d'un bond avant d'enfiler un gilet et des bottes.

"Je pars à sa recherche !

-Non, Clove, le couvre-feu..."

Je raccrochais avant de sortir par la fenêtre à la recherche du petit vagabond. J'essayais de me faire discrète pour éviter les pacificateurs. Normalement, dans le district 2, à cette heure là, personne n'avait le droit de sortir de chez lui, en tous cas, pas avant sept heures du matin. Je traversais la ville, à la recherche de mon petit frère de six ans et au bout d'une demi heure de recherche je le retrouva, devant une enseigne de fabricants de jouets. Je souris avant de m'approcher de lui, soulagée.

"Et bien alors Maceo, que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit."

Ma voix le fit sortir de sa transe et il se tourna vers moi, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres avant de courir se réfugier dans mes bras.

"Clove ! Tu me manques tellement !

-Toi aussi mon petit homme, tu me manques horriblement. Maintenant, il faut que nous rentrions à la maison.

-Mais le monsieur le vendeur de jouet a dit que si je venais tôt, j'aurai une surprise."

Je serrais les dents. Quel abruti cet homme. Dire ça à un enfant de six ans !

"Tu reviendras un peu plus tard d'accord ? Parce que tu vois bien que le magasin est fermé."

Je lui tendis la main, il hésita, regardant une dernière fois la bâtisse avant d'attraper ma main dans la sienne. Je lui fis un sourire et sur le chemin, il me raconta sa vie à l'école, ses nouveaux amis et ce que je manquais à la maison. Devant ma maison, je vis ma mère attendre sur le perron. En nous voyant, elle prit Maceo dans ses bras en me remerciant puis m'étreignit également. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et je fermais les yeux, profitant de ce doux contact. Ma mère me sourit doucement.

"Rentre, vite, avant qu'un pacificateur ne te trouve, il n'est que 6h43."

J'hochais simplement la tête et elle m'embrassa la joue. Sur le chemin, j'entendis un bruit et croisa la route de deux pacificateurs. Merde.

"Hey, toi ! hurla l'un d'entre eux."

Je restais pétrifiée sur place et ils se dirigèrent vers moi.

"Quel est ton nom ?

-Clove Kentwell, répondis-je mécaniquement.

-Tu es l'une des meilleures tributs de carrière au centre non ?"

J'hochais simplement la tête.

"Que fais tu là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir du centre avant 7h.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-Ce n'est pas un motif suffisant, une punition s' impose."

Je gardais la tête droite, le regard hautain pendant qu'ils me traînaient par l'épaule vers la place publique. Oh non...

"Enlève ton gilet et ton haut, ordonna un des deux hommes.

-Et puis quoi encore, un streaptease ? répondis-je impulsivement."

Oups. Il me frappa si fort au visage que j'en tomba sur le sol. Instinctivement, je fouillais dans les poches de ma veste à la recherche d'un couteau mais rien, je n'étais pas au centre et j'étais en pyjama dans un gilet des plus banal. Je posais ma main sur ma joue douloureuse avant de me relever.

"Enlèves ton haut."

Des gens commençaient déjà à sortir de chez eux pour voir la cause de tous ce chahut et honteusement, je retira mon haut et mon gilet. Ils me dirigèrent vers un grand poteau en bois et je sus ce qu'il allait m'attendre. Un des pacificateurs me donna un coup de pied juste derrière le genou et je tomba devant le poteau tandis que l'autre m'attacha les poignets. Ainsi, j'étais front contre le morceaux de bois, le dos bien rond. Il sortit un fouet de sa ceinture du parfait petit pacificateur avant d'abattre cet instrument de torture contre la chair tendre de mon dos. Au bout du cinquième, je commençais à hurler de douleur.

Cato's POV.

Je me réveillais brusquement, croyant entendre les cris de Clove. Je commençais à paniquer quand je vis que la place à côté de moi était vide et glacée. Dans la précipitation, j'enfilais un bas de jogging avant de me diriger vers les cris, c'est à dire la place publique. Il y avait déjà un attroupement et je dus jouer des coudes pour voir ce qui les captivait tant. Une vision d'horreur pour moi. Clove en train de se prendre des coups de fouets. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je poussais le pacificateur qui lui assenait ces coups si douloureux et je ne vis pas l'autre qui pointa une petite machine sur mon cou qui m'envoya une décharge électrique assez douloureuse. J'hurlais avant de tomber à genoux. Les pacificateurs m'attachèrent de la même manière que Clove et me lacérèrent le dos. Clove tourna la tête vers moi et à travers ses larmes, elle esquissa un faible sourire avant de serrer les dents au nouveau coup de fouet. Je fis de même. Je la vis s' évanouir et hurla son nom. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla une éternité, ils arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers tous ceux qui observaient la scène, impuissants.

"Voilà ce qui vous attends, si vous ne respectez pas le couvre feu imposé par le Capitole !"

La foule se dispersa et ils nous détachèrent. J'avais le dos en sang mais voir Clove, au sol, inconsciente, ses plaies baignant dans le sang et dans la poussière du sol, je me dirigeais vers elle, la prit dans mes bras en lâchant un léger gémissement avant de poser sur son ventre son gilet et son débardeur. C'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes au centre d'entraînement.

Clove's POV.

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre, à l'académie et mon dos ne me faisait plus aussi souffrir. Bizarre. Aurais-je rêvé ? Non, j'avais encore légèrement mal au dos. Cato. Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Soudain, la porte s' ouvrit et j'eus toutes mes réponses. Cato venait d'entrer dans ma chambre, un pot métallique dans les mains.

"Ah ! Enfin réveillée ! fit il en se dirigeant vers moi, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres."

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me redresser en position assise sur le lit. Il s'installa à mes côtés en me souriant avant d'ouvrir le pot et j'y vis une substance gluante blanche.

"C'est de la crème du Capitole, pour ton dos."

J'hochais simplement la tête avant de retirer mon haut. Il appliqua aussi généreusement que délicatement la crème sur mon dos encore meurtrit.

"Combien de temps ais-je dormis ?

-Deux jours ! J'avais peur que tu ne te réveille pas !

-Waouw, Brutus ne doit pas être très content.

-Effectivement, il veut que nous restions une heure de plus après chaque entraînement jusqu'à la moisson pour ramasser et ranger les armes.

-La crise que tu as dû piqué ! ris-je avant de fermer les yeux."

Ses doigts se baladaient le long de mon dos, c'était tellement agréable. Puis je sentis sa main remonter vers ma nuque, dénuée de toute crème et il commença à me masser le cou délicatement. Je soupirais d'aise. Il m'embrassa l'épaule et quelque chose que je ne connaissais que trop bien remua dans mon bas ventre.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué, Clove, me susurra-t-il, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, son souffle chaud contre ma nuque."

Lui aussi, il m'avait manqué. Je me tourna vers lui puis l'embrassa avec hargne. Il m'agrippa les cheveux avant de répondre à mon baiser. Je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure et il grogna avant de me plaquer contre le lit, bloquant mes mains d'une seule de ses mains au dessus de ma tête. Avec son autre main, il commença à caresser ma potrine puis descendit sur mon ventre avant d'atteindre l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama, qu'il baissa avec précipitation. Mon shorty eut droit au même traitement. J'essayais de remuer les bras parce que c'était complètement injuste. J'étais nue et lui, encore couvert comme un oignon. Je l'entendis rire puis il libéra mes mains. Sans hésiter, je fis passer son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête et il leva les bras pour m'y aider. Rapidement, j'enlevais le reste puis il re-emprisonna mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Il m'embrassa le cou pendant qu'il faisait de moi en un coup de rein sienne. J'hurlais. C'était tellement bon, tellement agréable. Il m'embrassais toujours le cou, ses coups de bassins allant toujours plus rapidement et profondément en moi. Et moi, je continuais toujours d'hurler. Son prénom surtout. Ou je le suppliais de ne pas arrêter. J'en aurai honte. Plus tard. Je n'en avais que faire que tous le monde nous entende. De toute façon, tous le monde était déjà au courant. Pour l'affaire sexuelle, pas sentimentale. Oh non, personne ne saurait jamais. En tous cas, pas avant que nous ayons gagné les Hunger Games tous les deux.

"Les étoiles Cato, les étoiles, gémissais-je."

Il me libéra et je pus m'agripper à ses épaules, griffant ces dernières. A l'orgasme, pour éviter d'être trop bruyante, je lui mordis l'épaule. Même si ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet, ça lui arracha un grognement de contentement. Ca n'avait jamais été très doux entre nous, sauf quand je revenais d'une visite de chez Xever. Il s' affala à mes côtés avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser la tempe. Je déposais un baiser sur son biceps nu avant de m'endormir.

~May The Odds Be Ever In Their Favor...


End file.
